Obsession
by SunshineRays06
Summary: Narcissa is obsessed with being perfect. Will her perfection take over her life or will she find the strength to fight her obsession. Don't read if you're easily triggered.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I wrote this for a challenge where my prompt was an eating disorder. Ironically I heard the song "Pieces" by Sum 41 before my prompt, so I tried to use it as my inspiration. The song talks about how it is not worth it to be perfect and it will never be easy. This might trigger some.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This was written for fun.

Narcissa was far from naïve. She knew of what everyone thought of her because her precious little Draco told her everything. She knew that people were calling her the Ice Queen and that her name fitted her name perfectly. She needed to be perfect, she was a trophy wife. She needed to present herself that she was superior, not because of blood purity but that she was the woman who almost every male wizard wanted and she wanted other witches to envy her beauty. Her obsession with being perfect would soon consume her.

Narcissa's stomach barley rumbled from a lack of food. She had her excuses down, she would lie saying she already ate breakfast before her husband woke up, have a light salad for lunch only if Lucius was home and only eat supper with Lucius only regurgitate afterwards. She had the idea of being perfect imbedded in her mind. She allowed Lucius's obsession with having a trophy wife get to her head.

"Mother!" The young man's voice echoed through the halls of the manor. Narcissa smiled at the sound of her son's voice. Narcissa peered into the hallway from her bedroom. "In here Draco." She called out.

Draco walked over to his mother and hugged her tightly. As he pulled away he stared at his mother's frail body. "Mother, do you feel okay? You look pale." Draco asked questioning his mother's appearance.

Narcissa smiled weakly, "Of course I am okay." Replied hoping her son will not see through her lie.

Draco knew his mom was lying about not feeling well, but he let it go. "Well, mother as you know I was going to ask for Astoria's hand in marriage. Well, I did and she said yes. I was hoping that we could go out to eat tonight with Astoria and her parents."

Narcissa cheered with joy "Of course Draco! It would be lovely to go out. Have you asked your father?" Narcissa hugged her son tightly, proud that he was taking the next step in his life.

"Yes, he is very excited. You know he has been asking me when he will have a grandson." Draco chuckled as he replied back to his mother. I will send an owl later on what restaurant Astoria can decide on. Draco took his mother's hand and kissed the top of it. I love you mum and I will see you tonight. I have to get back to Astoria." Draco took a few steps before apparating

"Dammit!" Narcissa shouted as the side of her fist broke a mirror. Narcissa cringed in pain holding on to her wrist. Glass shards sticking out of the side of her hand, the thought of Draco catching on was out of her head. All she could think about was the pain from breaking her mirror.

"Darling, are you okay?" Lucius's voice echoed down the hallway from his study.

Shit, Narcissa whispered to herself, "Yes, I am okay. I just dropped my perfume jar" She shouted back to her husband. Narcissa waved her hand over the mirror and nothing happened. Her magic was weakening with her body from the lack of food. She could no longer use wordless magic. Narcissa took out her wand and whispered Reparo a few times before the mirror had fixed. The glass leaving her hand to mend back to the mirror made Narcissa bite her lip in pain, the last thing she needed was Lucius walking into the room if she cried out in pain. Narcissa then pointed her wand to her hand wound and whispered a few times Episkey, to heal her wound. Narcissa knew that her powers would grow even weaker because her body lacked the strength. She wanted to eat healthy again, but her obsession was too strong and she was too weak. Her embarrassment held her back to seek the help she truly needed.

A few hours later, Astoria's owl flew into the Malfoy Manor's window. Lucius recognizing the owl smiled and petted it before taking the letter. Lucius smirked as he read the letter. He walked into the foyer where his wife was reading. "Darling, get ready for dinner and please eat a decent meal. I am worried about you. Are you sure you are feeling okay" Lucius questioned his wife as he handed his wife the letter from Astoria.

"Yes, I am fine. I guess my eating habits are just changing with my age." Narcissa rolled her eyes, the last thing she wanted to do was eat dinner in public. Draco was the only reason she was going. She had hoped that she would be able to keep her food down. She loved her son and her future daughter-in-law. She had to be there, but she dreaded having to eat.

Narcissa quickly got ready, not wanting Lucius to enter the room. She stared at her body in the mirror for a moment. The lack of food was changing her body and her bones were starting to show faintly. She ran her fingers along her ribs and fought back her tears. She told herself that she needed to stop. She needed someone to help her. She wanted to be perfect but being perfect was not real. Everything she knew about perfection was wrong. Narcissa finished getting ready. She wanted the night be over as fast as possible.

Lucius and his wife met their son, his future wife and her parents at the Four Broomsticks. As they sat down to order, Lucius snarled at the fact that the Golden Trio and Harry's fiancé sat at the table next to them. Draco gave a sly smile to his former classmates, before sitting down.

"Darling, be nice" Narcissa whispered into her husband's ear. "So, my two love birds. Have you decided when you are going to be wed and how you want your wedding?" Narcissa asked staring over at Draco and Astoria.

Astoria talked cheerfully about what they had planned for the wedding and what dates her and Draco were thinking about. By time their food was served, both families were talking about their jobs and discussing a family trip after two were married and settled down.

Narcissa excused herself from their table after she finished her food. Her stomach in pain from eating more than what she was used too in the past few months. As she walked into the lavatory she checked the stalls to make ensure that no one was in there with her. Narcissa waved her wand several times placing a silencing charm on the room. She walked into one of the stalls and leaned over the toilet, sticking her fingers into her throat making herself regurgitate her dinner. The acids burned her throat more than before. As she was making herself sick someone walked into the room, Narcissa ignored the person because of the charm she placed.

"Are you okay?" A small voice asked.

Narcissa wiped her mouth, panicked that her charm did not work. "Yes, thank you for asking." She responded and tried to remember where she had heard that voice. Narcissa cleaned the rim of the toilet seat and flushed the toilet, hoping the water flow would clean the inside of the bowl. She noticed that the person was not moving from where they stood. Narcissa gulped and told herself that everything will be okay. She unlocked the door and walked out of the stall.

"Mrs. Malfoy? Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to get Mr. Malfoy or Draco?"

Narcissa's eyes shot over to the person standing next to the door. It was Hermione with a worried look in her eyes. "No, that will not be necessary but thank you for asking." Narcissa hissed back.

"I was only asking you a question. We may not be on the same social level, but I still had to ask. You know if there is something wrong you can talk about it or find the right help." Hermione hissed back crossing her arms.

Narcissa washed her hands not looking up at Hermione. Before she walked out she glared Hermione, "Don't worry about me Miss. Granger." She pushed Hermione out-of-the-way and walked back over to the table where her family was sitting.

Hermione shook her head, "Miss. Granger?" Hermione whispered to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and went about her business. When she returned to the table with her friends Harry and Ron knew something was wrong.

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione, "What's wrong love." He whispered into her ear.

"Nothing, Ron." Hermione replied back, as she held his hand.

"You are such a liar Hermione. You have always been a terrible liar." Harry shot Hermione a serious look.

Narcissa, at the next table, sat nervously hoping Hermione would not tell her friends about the incident inside of the lavatory

"Listen guys. Nothing is wrong. It is just sad that, after the war, some people are still too prideful about being pure-bloods. Remind me to never say hello to one again." Hermione replied to her friends.

Narcissa sighed in relief, hearing that Hermione did not tell her friends about the incident in the lavatory.


	2. Help

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

A few days have passed. Narcissa grew weaker each day. She finally grew the courage to tell someone. She knew that if she kept up with her eating disorder that her family would soon discover her secret, or worse perish. She wanted to be around to see her son's family grow. She was going to confine in the one person that she thought she would never associate with. For some reason, she felt a slight connection too. She weakly made her way to the Ministry of Magic. She inquired where Miss. Granger worked and found her way to her office. She gulped and knocked on Hermione's office door.

Hermione lifted her head, "Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione's confused looked went along with her voice.

Narcissa smiled, "Could I, please come in?" Her voice asked shaking.

"Yes, please come in," Hermione stood motioning for Narcissa to sit. What do I have the pleasure today?

Narcissa chuckled, "Please Miss. Granger, I am sure you are not too happy to see me but I felt the need to talk to you. This has nothing to do with Mythical Creatures. I hope you do not mind me bothering."

Hermione smiled slightly, "Mrs. Malf.." Narcissa quickly interrupted. Please call me Narcissa."

Hermione thrown back a little, "You can call me Hermione. Don't worry you're not a bother. I am assuming you are here to talk to me about the other night at the Four Broomsticks?"

Narcissa lowered her head. Hermione walked over and took a seat next to her holding her hand. "Not to anger you or anything but you have very loud thoughts. I did not try to read them, but they screamed out that night."

Narcissa's eyes shoot up at Hermione's. "They say you are the brightest witch of your time. I was hoping you can help me." Narcissa whispered; not caring that Hermione was able to hear her deepest secret.

Hermione sighed "Yes, they do say that. But how come you're family cannot hear your cries? I do not mind that you came to me for help."

Narcissa shook her head, "I don't know. Draco and Lucius have noticed something is wrong. I prefer Lucius not knowing because he wants the perfect wife. I do not want Draco knowing the truth, as well. Narcissa stared down at Hermione's hands. "Maybe we have some connection?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Your secret is safe with me." Hermione's voice trailed off she leaned in to hug Narcissa gently, afraid she was going to cause harm to her frail body.

Narcissa broke into sobs crying on Hermione's shoulder. Her voice was shaking as she spoke to Hermione. "It is too hard being perfect. It never is easy being the wife of a well off family. I am Lucius's trophy wife. Do not get me wrong, he loves me but I am obsessed with being perfect. It is not worth it, I am dying slowly and my magical abilities are weakening with my body. I knew all along that this was not right. I knew obsession was not healthy and would not end well. No obsession will ever end well"

Hermione held Narcissa close and rubbed her back in comfort. "Narcissa…" She pulled away slightly, lifted her chin, and stared into her blue eyes. "You're beautiful, always have been. If Lucius truly loves you, he will love you with all your flaws. Eating disorders are generally a muggle problem, very rare in the Wizarding World, but you do have the strength deep down to heal."

Narcissa smiled weakly gripping Hermione's hand. "Before we start, I feel the need to apologize for what my sister did to you in my manor. I am sorry I did not have the power or courage to stop her."

Hermione smiled back, "Don't be sorry, you did not have much of a choice. She probably would have hexed you for intervening."

"So where do we begin?" Narcissa asked with a shaky voice. Deep down she knew she made the right choice. Her husband may not like that she put her trust into an individual from the Golden Trio. She knew that she needed help and the brightest witch, who was a muggle born would be able to help her. She knew Hermione would be able to help restore her self-confidence she lost though her obsession of perfection.

Ending notes: Yeah, not sure where I was going. If you have a form of an eating disorder, please get help, tell someone you trust. I know from personal experience with personal problems sometimes it is easier opening up to someone you do not know. I almost developed a full-blown eating disorder in high school. A friend recognized it and helped me in an indirect way.


End file.
